


Quietly Letting Go

by genki_blonde



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bag End, Bilbo-centric, Canon Compliant, Gen, I hope...?, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because someone is gone doesn't mean they can't be near you.</p>
<p>"Bilbo turned his face up and gazed at the first shimmering stars above.</p>
<p>There was a slight smile caressing his lips and the hobbit wished he could see a shooting star. This night would be perfect for wishes, he thought."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat sad. Be warned.

When evening came, Bilbo made his way to the garden behind Bag End. The air of the early summer eve was heavy with pollution and filled with the sounds of nature. The bright lights from the Hobbit hole illuminated the dirt path before him. Bilbo walked a short while and sat down on a stone ledge set in the middle of his backyard. The best spot to take in and enjoy his garden.

A warm wind picked up and ruffled his hair. Bilbo turned his face up and gazed at the first shimmering stars above.

There was a slight smile caressing his lips and the hobbit wished he could see a shooting star. This night would be perfect for wishes, he thought. But only the wind moved sluggishly in the warm air.

Inhaling, Bilbo closed his eyes for a second. He let out the breath he was holding and relaxed. ”The lad's been so happy today. If only you could see him. It's his first adult party and for once it doesn't make him think of his dead parents. There's no sadness in his eyes. Oh, he actually reminded me of you and the boys. So much.” Bilbo tugged his jacket on tighter. He lifted his feet on the seat and curled his arms around his knees. ”But enough about me. I hope you are all well. It's been years and I still miss you all terribly.” There was a little piece of string poking out of the seam of his trousers. Bilbo tugged at it until it came loose. It was deep blue. Bilbo sighed.

”Actually... There was something I wanted to tell you... I got a courting gift. Can you believe it! This sweet Hobbit lass came up to me yesterday and presented me with a lovely bouquet of wild flowers of all things. Then she also offered me tea and cake.” Bilbo chuckled to himself. ”You should have seen my face. I was quite surprised, you see. Ever since my unfortunate adventure with you lot my reputation as a respectable gentlehobbit has been thoroughly forgotten. But I did inform her that I am not currently interested in settling down. Not after...everything. And now I have Frodo to look after, too.” The wind picked up slightly and some fireflies had appeared at one point. Their light bright against the darkening sky. Bilbo sat quietly for a while. He could almost imagine that he felt someone there, sitting with him. The leaves in the rose bushes rustled lazily in the wind and Bilbo could hear a fox somewhere.

Gently, slowly, he laid one of his hands on the chilled stone. He really wished there was someone to lay their larger and more calloused hand on top of his. Yet, there was no one there with him. Bilbo sighed. ”I hope that Fíli and Kíli are being kind to you. It wouldn't do to be driven mad in the afterlife by your own kin.” A quiet laugh.

Soon the air got chillier and started to make Bilbo's skin prickle. He rose and straightened his clothes. He turned towards Bag End and just stood there in silence, surrounded by his garden. He could still hear the sounds from the small party inside. Frodo had some friends over, celebrating their youth. Bilbo lowered his head. There was a sad smile on his lips. ”They are a merry gathering... Indeed.”

Before taking the first step towards his home, Bilbo looked east. The wind kissed his face. The East Wind. ”I miss you, Thorin. So much.” He blinked quickly and inhaled deeply. Then he started walking, the wind still playing in his curls.

The End


End file.
